Bieber Cuts Are Totally Hot
by hannahpaige
Summary: Noah Puckerman was straight. And he and Sam were mates. That must be why he wanted to stick his tongue down the other boys throat, right? Puck/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I couldn't help myself. Just a little story about Puck and his new 'friend' Sam. Also, before you read, this is a slash story, if the tongue comment in the summary wasn't obvious enough. If that bothers you, kindly GTFO. Rated T for Puck's potty mouth and future ~sexual situations.**_

_

* * *

_

_No way. This isn't happening. There is no possible way that I, Noah fucking Puckerman have turned into a homo over some new kid with a Bieber cut._

Except there was no other explanation for it.

It had been any other Monday. He'd skipped first period in favour of some extra sleep, drove to school with the windows down and the radio on full blast, had a bit more sleep through second and third, sprayed some dweeb with a fire extinguisher, went down to 7/11 with Mike and Finn to get Slushies and hang out in the parking lot, and then it was time for football practice.

Puck liked being on the football team. Even with all this Glee club shit, he still felt like he was on top. Being on the football team automatically made you hot stuff. It wasn't as if Puck needed the extra push (obviously) but he found he liked feeling like he still had just a piece of his own life, when Finn didn't look at him with slight distrust in his eyes, when Quinn Fabray didn't dodge him in the halls, before Glee, before he got a Slushie in the face every other week. He was still a stud, and he could still run circles around the rest of those losers.

He was looking forward to seeing Sam today. The kid was pretty cool; they'd even become friends. The blonde didn't take his shit, and they'd had a few friendly squabbles that always ended with them sitting side by side on the couch in Noah's basement, playing COD. Puck had had a breakthrough, and was pumped to let Sam know that he'd totally beaten his high score.

It was a hot day, but Coach Beiste rode them hard despite this. They were sweating and panting just ten minutes into practice.

When it started getting dark they were finally allowed to leave. Puck turned to troop back to the locker rooms in exhausted silence, but then realised the familiar figure of Sam wasn't next to him. He looked around and spotted him still on the field.

He was struck by the image of the guy, hands by his sides, staring up at the goal posts as the sky darkened around him.

'Oi, Evans!' He shouted. Sam turned around, expectancy in his eyes. Puck gestured towards the slowly disappearing figures of their teammates. 'You coming or what?'

'I thought I'd just hang out here for a bit.' Came the reply.

Puck shook his head and jogged over to him. 'Come man, you need a lift or something? Cause if your Ma's giving you grief about it again, you can just-'

'Nah, man, everything's fine. I got the car today. I was just going to toss the ball around for a bit longer.'

Puck rolled his eyes. 'With yourself?'

Sam grinned a bit sheepishly. 'Yeah, obviously.'

He shook his head and started walking back wards rapidly, gesturing with his hands for Sam to chuck him the ball. 'C'mon, I don't have to leave yet.'

He found himself a little reluctant to leave the kid by himself.

_Yeah, because he's new, he might get lost on the way to the change rooms...and we're mates. I'd be a pretty crappy friend if I just let him._

Yeah, that was it.

Sam bent over to pick the football up from where it lay at his feet, and then tossed it in the air a couple of times. 'You sure? I don't want to keep you.'

'Nah I don't mind.' And he didn't.

It was fully dark as they made their way back to the change rooms. That's why they walked a little closer than usual, so they wouldn't fall over or lose each other in the darkness. It wasn't because he liked the warmth radiating from Sam's body in the suddenly cool night air. Not at all.

Puck started pulling off his pads and jersey as soon as they were inside. The light was still on and it was empty.

He turned to take a quick shower to find Sam had beaten him to it.

Puck had seen a lot of naked dudes in his life. He was a football player, and no one exactly paid attention to modesty. They weren't chicks though, so it was all good. It was nothing sexual. They didn't have that soft skin and sweet smell.

He'd never seen Sam naked.

He felt like he couldn't breathe, the world went very still, around him, and his heartbeat went into overdrive.

His skin was pale and unmarked. Puck's fingers ached to touch that smooth expanse before him. Rivulets of water ran down Sam's body and Puck found his eyes tracking the droplets, suddenly wanting to lick them up with his tongue – Oh fuck. He was getting hard.

He jerked back.

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK._

'Hey, man, I'm just going to go.' His managed to say, walking backwards.

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK._

Sam turned towards him, and there was a question in those grey eyes. A small pink tongue darted out to lick a droplet of water from his lip and Puck almost came in his pants.

'You're not going to shower?'

Did he mean for his voice to sound so fucking appealing?

'Uh – no. I'll just have one at home. Ma's expecting me.' With that, he grabbed his bag and bolted.

It was freezing outside, and Puck wasn't wearing a shirt.

_Idiot._

He practically ran back to truck, thoughts streaming through his head at an alarming rate, his heart still pounding.

Oh God he was _shaking._

_MAN THE FUCK UP PUCKERMAN._

This was ridiculous. Sam was a dude. Puck didn't like dudes. He liked girls, their skin was soft and they were warm and inviting.

_I bet Sam's skin is really fucking soft._

As soon as he was in the warm cab of his truck he grabbed a shirt from his bag and yanked it over his head, shoving the keys in the ignition at the same time.

The truck roared to life. And so did his stereo system. Puck turned it up full blast, hoping to tune out the tumultuous thoughts in his head.

* * *

_**A/N: So...reviews would be nice. And by nice I mean SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT. There's a couple more chapters to this,, nothing too long though.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: TWO CHAPTERS ON THE SAME DAY LIKE WHOA.**_

* * *

Puck was up early the next morning. Or rather, he hadn't gone to sleep. He'd sat cross legged on his bed for a good four hours, staring at the opposite wall and trying to remember exactly when this had happened.

Had he always been attracted guys? Was it just Sam?

Dude had a big mouth. Maybe this was just normal, healthy curiosity. He just wanted to know what he could do with that big mouth.

Yes, that was it. Maybe if he just got rid of the urge, then everything would be fine again. He could go back to banging hot chicks and being, you know, _straight_.

_No! Wait, what? _

_GET RID OF THE URGE? ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW PUCKERMAN?_

Oh, right, of course he couldn't hook up with Sam Evans. They were friends, and he's pretty sure if a dude came up to him and said 'hey, can I use you to rid myself of my gay urges?' he'd give a resounding no.

No, what Puck would do, was not think about it anymore. He just wouldn't hang out with Sam anymore.

He ignored the pang in his chest as he thought about not seeing Sam anymore. But that's just because they were mates.

_I am so turned on right now_.

Oh Jesus. He was in class for fuck's sake! Sure, it wasn't unusual for him to be thinking about sex at any moment of the day, but when he was imagining very male thighs straddling him and a very male voice screaming his name he was pretty sure something was wrong.

Sam was sitting towards the front of his Maths class, blonde head bent over a piece of paper, pencil flying over it. Puck watched his fingers, entranced for a moment, before shaking himself out of it.

_Stop it._

The rest of the morning went similarly. At lunchtime, he even caught himself listening to 'Billionaire' and wanted to punch Finn in the face for ever introducing him to the new kid, for ever inviting him to be in Glee club. He was angry at himself for being so gay, and he was angry at Sam for being so goddamn attractive.

The worst part was when the dude sat down across from him halfway through lunch.

'Hey man.'

'Oh. Hi.'

_Yeah, you sound totally chill. Not weird at all. Douche bag._

Sam leant in a little and Puck tried his best to not automatically pull away. 'So, what was up with you last night after practice? You kind of bolted.'

_Fuck, he has really nice eyes._

_..._

_Okay, be a little gayer Puckerman. I dare you._

'Oh, nothing. Just had to get home and make dinner for my sister.' He managed to stutter out. That was a total lie, but there's no way Sam would know that.

'Oh I thought your mum didn't work on Mondays?'

Puck looked up.

_How the fuck did he know that?_

'How the fuck do you know that?'

Sam shrugged, but looked a little uncomfortable. 'I don't know. You just mentioned it once.'

Puck scrutinised him.

'Well, anyway, she got called in. Unexpectedly.' He lied.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, but his cheeks were pink. And fuck him if that wasn't hot.

Puck cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked away. 'Look, I've got to go... get a book from the library. I'll catch you later.'

Sam looked confused, and he couldn't blame him.

_A book? Really? That's the best lie you could come up with? _Puck thought as he walked away.

He wasn't exactly famous for visiting the library, or, you know, being literate.

He successfully avoided Sam for the rest of the week. He tried not to feel bad about it, but that couldn't be helped. After all, it wasn't Sam's fault Puck had turned into a very horny gay (?) man.

Except that it sort of was. Wherever Puck went, there Sam was, looking like a lost puppy and staring at him with these big grey eyes that made him want to take the younger boy in his arms and just –

_Stop it._

It was Monday again, and Puck's weekend had sucked. He couldn't get that fucking guy out of his. He'd woken up in cold sweat on Friday night after having a dream with questionable intentions, had sat at home all of Saturday sulking around his living room and kitchen and then had succumbed to alcohol on Saturday night and drunk dialled Sam. He had been quite ready to hang up as soon as Sam picked up (_because he was apparently a chick now_), but that's not at all what happened.

'_Hello?'_

'_Sam! I haven't talked to you in aaaaaaages man.'_

'_Puck? Dude what's up, you sound weird.'_

'_There's nothing wrong! I feel faaaantastic. Better than I have all week. You know, you're pretty hot man.'_

'_...Man you're totally smashed, huh?'_

'_I wouldn't say that. I'd say more like... slightly intoxicated.'_

'_Well I'd say smashed. Listen, why don't you get some rest and call me tomorrow?'_

'_No! I have to talk to you now. If I don't now, then future, sober Puck will be a douche bag and keep ignoring you.'_

'_...Oh. So you are ignoring me? That's not just my imagination?'_

'_I'm so so so so ...so so sorry. I have a good reason! But I can't tell you, because then you won't want to be my friend anymore.'_

'_Somehow I doubt that.'_

'_So you'll still want to hang out? Even after I tell you everything?'_

'_Puck, seriously dude, we should probably just talk tomorrow when you've sobered up-'_

'_I can't get you out of my head.'_

'_What?'_

'_I can't stop thinking about you, and I know that sounds gay, and it probably is, but you are so fucking hot.'_

'_...'_

'_But you still have to be my friend now! Even if I might try to fuck you, you have to be friends with me and stop me.'_

'_Um, okay you're really drunk. Just get some sleep Puck.'_

'_No no no! I need you to still like me now! I don't want to avoid you anymore. I'm tired.'_

'_I'll talk to you in the morning.'_

And that was that. Puck had really fucked up this time.

'Oi, Puckerman.'

_Fuck fuck fuck. Stay cool. Keep your head._

He turned around expectantly, head racing with possible lies to tell Sam. It was the beginning of lunch time, and the hall way was streaming with people.

_Fuck, please don't yell at me in front of everyone._

Puck looked at him guiltily; into those fucking eyes he'd been obsessing over all week.

Sam reached him and gestured to the doors to the auditorium on the other side of the hallway.

'Schuester needs you in the auditorium.'

_Wait, what?_

His confusion must have shown on his face.

'Some Glee thing. He needs you now.'

Okay, Puck was going to come in his pants if Sam spoke to him in that deep, gravelly voice again.

He nodded dumbly and followed the smaller boy into the auditorium.

Yeah, there was no one in there.

However, Sam didn't say anything, only continued to lead him to the front of the auditorium, towards the stage. He stopped at the stairs, turned around, grabbed Puck by the arms and pushed him against the wall.

'You are such a fucking idiot.'

It didn't make much sense when Sam pushed their bodies together and sealed their mouths against each other's. But hell, Puck wasn't complaining.

He kissed him back fiercely, raking fingers across his back, trying to pull him _closer_. He was so warm, and his mouth was soft.

Their tongues tangled together, hands entwined and they were so close Puck couldn't tell where he stopped and Sam began.

Well, that was an unexpected turn of events.

* * *

_**A/N: You know I love you guys, right? I really do. But please, for the love of my sanity and ego, please review. I appreciate the feedback, and reviews make me squeal like the fangirl I am. NEXT CHAPTER = SEXYTIMEZ. YES THIS IS REAL LIFE.**_


End file.
